


Inky Looks For a Gift

by EmpressTod



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Giving, Oneshot, Sera Being Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressTod/pseuds/EmpressTod
Summary: Uber short oneshot about Sera and Inquisitor Alaya Adaar. Focuses on the personal mission with the gift giving. I'll take prompts for this pairing as well!





	

“Inky! There you are!”

“Sera?”

“I got you a hat, but then I filled it with straw and painted Corephe-whatsits face on it. Everyone’s beating it with sticks!” The excited elf grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside to view the scene.

The Inquisitor Alaya Adaar stood scratching her chin and almost laughing out loud at the fervor with which a lot of people were beating the stuffed hat. It was nice, crudely cut holes were on the sides to accommodate her horns – suddenly it registered and gave her pause.

Sera… had gotten her… a gift?

Before Alaya could say or do anything in response, Sera kissed her on the cheek and joined the slowly growing crowd of people as they took turns poking at the stuffed hat.

It bothered her all day, she had no idea why. She had fun with Sera, and what they shared had grown beyond the initial flirtations and attraction, now she genuinely cared for her. But… gifts were reserved for special occasions weren’t they? Or was it different for elves? The hat had been pretty, before people started beating it up, and the care Sera had taken to cut out holes for the horns? Alaya was beyond touched. Maybe she should get her something in return, to show her how she was feeling? She was always better with actions than with words.

Maybe… “Say, Varric. You got a minute?”

“For you? I have two.”

She pulled up a chair next to where he was standing, awkwardly tracing patterns into the wood of the table. Her hair (black, silky, and long) fell across her face and she brushed it away in irritation. “I uh…”

“You alright, Buckles? You’re being awfully quie-”

“Sera got me a gift, and I was wondering what I should get her in return. To show her how I’m feeling.” The words had tumbled out before she could stop to consider they were true.

He chuckled and shook his head, “You and Sera? Good one. That’ll get some tongues wagging.” He leaned against the table in thought, “A gift though –tricky business. Is it too obscure? Too on the nose? Will it be taken as intended? Pain the ass, really.”

Her confused, slightly hopeful expression fell at the words, and patted her on the shoulder as she slumped her head in her hands, “Don’t worry about it, Buckles. If there’s something she wants, she’ll say. Sera’s not big on subtext. No footnotes. Or, you know, words of any sort.”

Alaya pushed away from the table and leant back in her chair. She was too stubborn to give up on the idea now though, she wanted to repay Sera for the gift she’d given. And demonstrate how much she meant to her. Damnit, it shouldn’t be this difficult!

“I’m gonna go ask Blackwall.” She said, “Thanks Varric.”

“No problem, Buckles.” He grinned, gave her one last pat on the elbow (he couldn’t reach her shoulder) before moving aside so she could stand.

She waved at Sera –who was sitting on the roof of The Herald’s Rest with a load of cream pies stacked behind her, ready to launch at any unsuspecting victims who happened to be passing by- on her way down to Blackwall. He and Sera were close friends, if anyone knew what Alaya could get her it’d be him.

“Hello Blackwall,” She greeted at the door, leaning against the frame as the warden stood and offered her a friendly smile.

“Inquisitor, what brings you here?”

“I’ve a conundrum.”

“Oh?”

She didn’t need to hesitate with Blackwall, he was the last person who’d judge them. “I want to show Sera how I feel but can’t think of a gift. Any ideas?”

“You and Sera, huh?” He chuckled, much in the same way Varric did. “That’s… a hard one, actually. It’s hard to know what she wants without knowing who she is. You should… you should give her something you think she might like.”

Alaya made a face, as if that was the most obvious thing in Thedas.

“Doesn’t help, I know.” Another laugh, “Good luck?”

Ah, shit.

Well, now that she’d started asking people. Perhaps she’d find a gift for Sera in the suggestions of everyone else. It couldn’t hurt to ask, could it? Besides, she couldn’t be any more lost than she currently was.

On the way up to Dorian she spied Cassandra reading in some shade, her sword on the ground in front of her. When Alaya wandered up, Cassandra offered her a small grin, “Hello again.”

Best to get straight to the point, “I want to give Sera a gift that shows I’m serious. Any idea what she’d like?”

Cassandra nearly dropped her book in shock. Either she was really unobservant as to the goings on, or she’d heard the rumours and just dismissed them out of hand, “You. Our Herald, and … Sera? You certainly go out of your way to make things difficult, don’t you?” She said with a sigh. “I’ve no suggestions. At least, none she would accept willingly. Such as gaining purpose, or an actual profession.”

Alaya hadn’t really expected much, so she offered Cassandra a smile before turning away. “Thank you anyway.”

Iron Bull was closest, so she sat down across from him and Krem in the Herald’s Rest, sipping some water grumpily.

“What’s up, Boss?”

“I want to get Sera a gift to show Sera I’m serious but can’t think of anything.” And she knew she wouldn’t be able to get any work done until she solved this, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Ask. Everyone.

“So you and her, huh? Nice. But you’re right, it shard to say what she’d want that she hasn’t just taken and gotten bored with already.”

He thought for a moment while she people-watched, “I’m drawing a blank. I’d offer positions or something, but I play a power game and she’s all about the limber.”

“Very true.”

 “Nice catch though, Boss. Good on ya.”

With a wave and patting Krem on the shoulder, Alaya marched upstairs to visit Cole. If anyone would know how what would make Sera happy it’d be the mind-reading Compassion spirit.

Cole offered her a giant smile under his hat, and she opened her arms. He liked her hugs.

“Ask.” He said after she stepped back.

“I want to show Sera how I feel. You have a … different perspective. Any ideas on what to give her?”

His smile faded, and his face tilted up in confusion, “A gift that means feelings? So its something it isn’t? I don’t think that works outside the fade. Or in it. Don’t give her a gift in the fade. That would go very bad. She would make it very bad. I’m not much help, sorry.”

“That’s alright Cole, I’ll think of something.”

So it seemed she’d be pacing all over Skyhold looking for ideas. She was happy with that, so she took the passage through to the battlements on the way up to Dorian. And Solas was standing right there, so she stopped in the middle of a step.

Solas and Alaya weren’t really on the best of terms, he’d never treated her very cordially and it was usually with almost open hostility. She didn’t even know why!

Maybe she shouldn’t ask him…

“What can I do for you?” Shit, too late.

“I… uh… I want to show sera how I feel. Any suggestions for a gift?”

“You and… I see.” He made a face, one that she was overtly familiar with. It usually got her hackles up, however afraid she was to bite back at the surely elf.

“You wont help?”

His nose turned up, “I can’t. She’s turned her back on what we should be. I have no insight into what she could want. Something human and fleeting, no doubt.”

She scrunched up her nose at that. Alaya was a firm believer in people being exactly who they are.

Maybe that was why she didn’t like Solas?

 “Awesome. So I’m just gonna go.” Urgh, now she was frustrated, AND mad. She stomped up the stairs to Dorian, and just said it instantly.

 **“** I’m looking for ideas for something to give sera. To show her I’m serious.”

He grinned, “Right. You want the lovers red, nestle a Feltermont-Rose to your heart and take it to the west peak of Mt. Erzazet. As dawn breaks, bare your chest. Nine seconds of that cold sun will tease the petals to the colour of love’s first blush.”

“Is… that actually a thing?” She was confused enough to be shocked out of her anger.

“No. complete nonsense. As is trying to please that imp with any material gift. Good luck, my friend. It’s not a hunt I’d bet on.”

At least he’d cheered her up. One last person left now, so she dejectedly shuffled over to Vivienne’s area. Finally feeling warm despite not having found a gift yet.

Vivienne was her friend, surely she’d have some advice.

“Lady Vivienne, do you have a moment?”

“My dear, for you I have many. What can I do for you?” She sat her down and offered her a cup of tea. “You seem troubled.”

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“Don’t be silly, darling. Tell me.”

“I … want to show Sera I’m serious about her. Any ideas about a gift that would say it?”

Vivienne rolled her eyes, just as Alaya knew she would. “Oh… seriously? This is why you came up here? Just shave something rude into your privates, dear. She won’t get the redundancy.”

Alaya made a face, but then paused to actually consider it, “Really? Are you sure? I’ll consider anything.”

“Of course, my dear. Now, drink your tea. You need it.”

* * *

 

“Hi Tadwinks! What’s going on?

Led her up to her room, face serious and eyes dejected.

“What is this? You look serious.”

“I’m wracking my brain for something you’d like. I have to admit I just don’t know.”

“Aw, well, that’s sweet, but what are you on about?”

“You gave me a gift… kinda. I asked everyone and I still don’t know what to get you in return.”

Sera put her hands on her hips and paced forward a few steps before the shock and amusement registered, “Wait wait, hold it. You went to everyone and said I was your lover? Right to their faces? They must have…” She hunched over in laughter, “Oooh, Vivienne must have puckered pinky tight.” Beaming, she stepped closer to Alaya, pushing her shoulders to fall back on the bed, “Best gift ever.”

“Well, I’m relieved. Guess I got lucky.” Alaya felt the tension leave her shoulders as she leant back.

Sera had that gleam in her eyes again, one that said something about how much this meant to her. “You’re about to. What, can you see the future now, too?” She climbed over, thighs on either side of Alaya and face a hares-breath away, “It’s got no underpants.”

**Author's Note:**

> TAKING PROMPTS
> 
> anything you want to see with this pairing? hit me up on tumblr or in the comments. I like Alaya and would love the op to flesh out her character a bit. i dont even know if she's a mage or not so.


End file.
